Talk:Daily Poll
Suggest A New Poll Question Due to the technical restrictions of the wiki polling format, you have to be extremely careful about the wording of your question and possible answers. *Any changes will negate previous votes. That is, you gotta stay the course. Do not change once added. You must always remember. Please post them here first. Wikiality.com will try to post them with the correct spelling and grammar, etc. Obviously no one is perfect, but with the way the poll works, we have to try. Hint: check the almanac for hints on daily poll questions. Best Gay Cure THIS MUST BE GIVEN A HIGHER PRIORITY GIVEN RECENT NEWS!!! * Praying * Streisandectomy * Angelina Jolie Therapy * Red Meat Therapy * an arrest in a public bathroom and possible loss of office * Elisabeth Hasselbeck's saliva, best applied directly to mouth and other sensitive regions as necessary. - The Lake Effect 19:12, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Favorite Old Disneyland Rides Disneyland opened to the public on July 18, 1955, it has recently revived the submarine ride. Which of the retired Disneyland rides was your favotire? * New Orleans Square * Uncle Walt's Frozen Mustache Ride * Monsanto Presents: Adventure Through Inner Space with Scale Model of the Nucleus You Can Watch Your Spit Sizzle On. Survey of American's Knowledge http://www.wired.com/culture/culturereviews/magazine/15-07/st_infoporn?rss Obama's last name is This could be used as a repeating poll on slow days or when Obama is big in the news: Obama's last name is: *bin Laden *Hussein *Islamo *Clinton (he's actually Bill's illegitmate daughter with an Islamo intern) *He has a last name? Just for reference sake: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barack_Obama Last name is Clinton? --Pro-Lick 16:59, 2 July 2007 (UTC) How Life On Earth Will End Likely Ways Life on Earth Will End Major Strike by an Asteroid or Comet Earth is Swallowed by a Man-Made Black Hole Global Warming Worldwide Pandemic Robots Take Over The World Gamma Ray Burst Nuclear Holocaust Overpopulation--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:15, 7 July 2007 (UTC) News Corp's Possible Name Change Now that Rupert Murdoch's News Corporation owns the Wall Street Journal, what should he rename the paper? Fox Street Journal The No Spin Journal--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:34, 7 July 2007 (UTC) :News Wall Corp.--Pro-Lick 00:28, 9 July 2007 (UTC) :Corporate Street Journal--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:36, 9 July 2007 (UTC) Archive this page (talk)? Any preferences as to whether we keep old suggestions and discussion? Technically, they're forever stored via history. Will that do for here?--Pro-Lick 03:33, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :I don't feel this talk page needs archiving.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:16, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Proportional Response The former head of China's Food Safety Ministry was sentenced to death. What would be appropriate punishments for American officials wrong-doing? (this can be for real or fictional offences)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:19, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :China Toy Boss Kills Self After Recall--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:40, 13 August 2007 (UTC) CNN YouTube Debate So far, only 2 republican candidates have agreed to participate in a "YouTube-style" debate (like the democrats did) What will it take for all GOP presidential candidates to agree to do it? * CNN guarantees it will be interrupted by "breaking news" about terrorists * all questions are just Jeff Gannon asking about how democrats have no plan for anything and why that is * that it be on FOX instead of CNN and the only videotaped questions are from each other That's all I got so far.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:15, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Alternative * Mitt Romney says he will not participate in a CNN/YouTube-style debate because he felt answering a question from a snowman was demeaning to the Presidency. The real reason Romney won't participate is because he's afraid he might have to answer a question from a... # dog # one of his former wives # one of the few women he refused to marry # ??? --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:07, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Debate Is Back On! Apparently, the debate will be held Nov 28, but Mitt Romney has still not committed to it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:32, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Posible Poll Q or Game Mexico's Death Saint Gets Makeover--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:37, 13 August 2007 (UTC) A group, "Traditional Mex-USA Church", linked by The One True Church to black magic, Satanism and cults is trying to improve their their by giving their "death saint" a makeover. What do you suggest the new Santa Muerte should look like? --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:45, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Karl Rove Announces His "Retirement" Why? * he wants to spend more time with his family * he's on the D.C. Madam's phone list * he is afraid of Patrick Leahy * he will be working to get the GOP Presidential nominee elected in 2008 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:48, 13 August 2007 (UTC) ::See the article from the first person to post: GlennBecksATool (Talk:Karl Rove) :Probably use "why" as another poll. The WSJ highlights how republicans are likely to spin it. More reasons: *He misses Scott McClellan. *New Mexico republicans suspected he was actually CIA Director Gen. Michael Hayden. *His political strategy backfired and he's the one responsible for Bush's low approval ratings.--Pro-Lick 00:20, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Some more options: * He wants to spend more time on his hippity-hop career. * His blood-sucking addiction was freaking out the First Lady * Dick Cheney wouldn't let him sleep in his man-size safe. --Careax 00:54, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Romney discloses personal fortune http://www.kansascity.com/449/story/229900.html http://www.guardian.co.uk/worldlatest/story/0,,-6846969,00.html As part of his Presidential campaign, Mitt Romney has submitted his personal financial disclosure report to the Federal Election Commission and the U.S. Office of Government Ethics. Surprise surprise, he's worth a tidy $250 million. Many of his investments have been made public via the disclosure. They include: Goldman Sachs, Russian energy giant Gazprom, and various Scandinavian financial companies. But some of the investments remain hidden due to the fund managers refusing to provide it. But exclusive information provided to Wikiality.com reveals his largest hidden investment is: * Halliburton's new "Death Rays R Us" spin-off company * A secret moon base on which his sons can serve America by promoting their father's Presidential bid to hot, naked Moon chicks. * ??? --Careax 01:19, 14 August 2007 (UTC) :* buy a formerly legitimate news source and force it to do his bidding.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:20, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Honoring Karl Rove For All Eternity Now that America has lost the services of Karl Rove (technically) what would be the best way to honor him? * Change the name of one of America's states in his honor * Change the name of a Middle Eastern country in his honor * Put his face on Mount Rushmore * change all the things that were named after Reagan to "Rove" * name a constellation after him * add in a brief message of gratitude for his service during your next land line phone call --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:20, 14 August 2007 (UTC) British Schoolchildren Sent To School In Kevlar Schools in England are encouraging students to wear uniforms lined with kevlar to protect the children from a recent rash of stabbings. What types of protective clothing should American school children be wearing? * chastity-belt thongs * bullet-proof backpackshttp://news.bostonherald.com/localRegional/view.bg?articleid=1016084 * science-proof ear plugs * FOX™ brand Rove-colored glasses--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:03, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Blacklisted The US is preparing to designate Iran's Revolutionary Guardsmen as a foreign terrorist unit to lay political pressure upon the Iranian government.http://news.bbc.co.uk/go/rss/-/2/hi/middle_east/6947444.stm Who else should make the cut? * The عربي"IVAW" * Forum Mujahideen * Hometown American Citizens This probably wouldn't be a good one seeing how we've collectively outed 50% of the content on this site as known terrorist cells. --GlennBecksATool 14:21, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Alt Q The US is preparing to designate Iran's Revolutionary Guardsmen as a foreign terrorist unit to lay political pressure upon the Iranian government.http://news.bbc.co.uk/go/rss/-/2/hi/middle_east/6947444.stm What did they do to earn the designation "terrorist"? * they have beards * they belong to Forum Mujahideen * They're in that general area * Because they're on the list; only terrorists are on the Terrorist List. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:37, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Back To School The new school year will be starting soon. What are you looking most forward to? --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:39, 15 August 2007 (UTC) * the moment of silence, which isn't technically prayer * reading the bible in science class * burning the latest textbook that contains references to evolution * meeting all the fresh, young teachers... The iPhone Bill A blogger posted a video of herself opening her iPhone bill (brought to you by AT&T) showing the full 300 pages. Why is iPhone's bill so large? * it show every charge, including the cost of bugging * it's not iPhone's fault, it's AT&T's fault * the woman is clearly lying and working for Al Gore * ??? --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:25, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :*Apple outsourced the bill generation logic to Microsoft coders. :--Careax 05:33, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Scientists May Be Able To Create Life in 3-10 Years Scientists say they will be able to create life from scratch in about 3 to 10 years (http://richarddawkins.net/article,1543,n,n) What kind of life form should they work on first? * anything that won't go gay * ??? --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:49, 20 August 2007 (UTC) :*An grand army of Stephen Colbert clones :*Tek Jansen! :--Careax 05:32, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Candidates and their favorite Eras Filthy East Coast Ivy League Liberals are saying America's candidate Mitt Romney is channeling the 1950's (as if it's a bad thing). Which candidate do you think best depicts their own eras?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:08, 20 August 2007 (UTC) * Duncan Hunter--Reagan's defense contractor 80's * Rudy Giuliani--New York City between 8:30am and Noon, September 11, 2001 * Tom Tancredo--the 12th century * Dennis Kucinich--corner of Haight and Ashbury, San Francisco, 1968 * John McCain--anytime, anywhere, just ask * ??? :*Hillary Clinton -- 16th century Elizabethan England when women were men and men were pussies :*Barack Obama -- Woodstock '99, filled with good intentions but not the genuine article :--Careax 05:30, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Bank Panic in England!!! Customers of a bank in England have started to withdraw their savings.http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/business/6996136.stm Officials are afraid to call it a "run" on the bank and have avoided calling it a "crisis". What is happening exactly? * Wal-Mart has brought dentistry to England * --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:47, 15 September 2007 (UTC) GM Workers Go On Strike, WTF!? Then the workers at GM went on strike.http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/business/7010935.stm United Auto Workers have gone on strike against GM. What does this mean? WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:03, 25 September 2007 (UTC) High School Students Fail WW2 History Quiz High School students in a San Francisco high school failed a quiz about World War 2 conducted by the hippie newspaper the San Francisco Chroniclehttp://www.sfgate.com/cgi-bin/article.cgi?f=/c/a/2007/10/02/BA61S87F0.DTL. Why did these students do so poorly? * the test was liberally biased * the answers were liberally biased * their teachers are too busy having gay sex to teach American history * ???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:55, 3 October 2007 (UTC)